It Just Isn't My Day
by Jasmine Faith
Summary: AkuRoku - Roxas has a horrible day, and when the 'lecherous jerk' comes along he can't find it in himself to deny the redhead. Warning! Yaoi/Boy love! You have been warned. -edit- I have edited this story a little.


It Just Isn't My Day

**AN: IMPORTANT!** I've modified this a little. I hope it makes a little more sense at some points, and I hope the ending is better now :). I might be back another day to modify it some more, but for now I think this is okay.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

My stapler jammed. My drawer was stuck. The vending machine ate my toonie. The coffee tasted like shit. My pen decided to upchuck, all over my report, which took me the entire day to compose. I only needed to signature it, file it away, and then I could have gone home. Home where there is dinner, where there is a comfy bed, where it is safe from the foul stench of Friday the 13th.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse,

**He** walked in.

The cocky redhead that made it clear from day one how much he wanted to get into my pants, and the only reason he would give was 'Because, it's a challenge.'

I suppose since you don't know how it started, we should go back in time, about a month previously, to when we met…

_Rumor had it someone new was joining the staff. I, of course, wasn't bothered much. As long as whoever it was stayed out of my way, we would probably get along perfectly. The rumor was proved true when during lunch a staff meeting was called in the staff room. Only a select few were allowed in there, those with high status inside the building, or those that were really, __**really **__good at their job. I was privileged enough to be one of those few._

_Once there, I found that most others were already there, apart from Demyx. He was the most disorganized when it came to paper documents, and was often quite late to meetings, but he was a whiz with computers, and too valuable to lose. He soon arrived, cup of coffee in hand, spilling some of it onto the floor as he burst through the door._

"_Hey, sorry I'm late." He apologized nervously. Xemnas, the owner of Kingdom hearts industries, glared at him._

_Xemnas cleared his throat, and began in a deep intimidating voice. It almost sent a shiver down my spine. "Today, we welcome to our company, and to the esteemed Organization Thirteen, Axel, number eight, the Flurry of Dancing Flames." Basically, he announced that Axel was going to be one of the higher-ups, with a fancy title._

_I thought Xemnas just had a fetish with making up long, dramatic names. And there was definitely something going on between him and Saïx, number seven, who acted practically as his lapdog. He was probably only number seven so that he wouldn't attract suspicion, or so Xemnas wanted to believe. Then again, I might just be looking for something that isn't there. Sora tells me I do that a lot._

_Anyway, next to Xemnas stood the new person, Axel. He was definitely unique. He had bright red hair, and really green eyes. Obviously, he dyed his hair and wore colored contacts, 'cause there's no way in hell that those colors are natural. He looked really out of place wearing the standardized office uniform, a white button-up shirt and a black tie, though the black jeans looked more his style instead of the optional black dress pants._

_As soon as Xemnas finished the announcement, everyone else swarmed around him, eager to meet the new person. I didn't much care for socializing, and so instead sat quietly in one of the chairs scattered around, after getting my own cup of coffee from the small kitchen area. Grimacing at the foul taste that lingered, I relaxed in the comfy over-stuffed chair, switching the TV on and flicking through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. I settled on watching Mythbusters, as they attempted to launch Buster, their test dummy, into space on a pretend Chinese throne, using forty-two rockets strapped to the bottom._

_Axel had come over to me as soon as the swarming subsided, sitting in a chair next to mine. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked me._

"_Roxas." I replied, not once looking away from the TV.__ Of course, this was a big mistake, as Axel leaned over silently to whisper in my ear._

"_That's a nice name, Roxas.__" He practically purred, nibbling on my ear. I turned red with anger, pushing him away, while he sat there, chuckling. Obviously, he thought I was blushing. But I was not, because I don't blush. Nope._

"_What do you want, you lecherous jerk?__" I hissed venomously at him, careful to keep quiet so nobody would hear._

_He simply smirked.__ "Isn't it obvious?" He asked smugly. "I want to get in your pants."_

_I spluttered indignantly.__ "What the hell? We don't even know each other!" I folded my arms, looking away._

"_That can change very quickly, dear Roxy.__" Before I knew it, a hand was sliding along my leg. I grabbed his hand, pushing it away quickly._

Since then, he'd somehow managed to corner me, several times a day, and tried to seduce me. But, of course, it didn't work. Because I don't like him. I would say I'm not gay, but that would only be half-true. I'm actually bi, but like I'd ever like Axel, who probably has more conquests than there are hours in a year. I tried to discourage him by pretending to get married. I'd made a big thing of my wedding, and when they asked to meet my wife, one day I brought my sister Naminé in. She didn't mind, as all we had to do was hold hands, and answer the questions of the mob surrounding us.

I could see Axel's eyes burning with jealousy, even though he was over in the corner of the room.

In the months leading up to now, Axel and I almost became friends, if it weren't for his trying to molest me in the storage cupboard. I got to see more of how nice and funny he can be, and he always tries to make me feel better when I'm angry or sad. He makes me feel special, and I think… I might have fallen in love with him. But I know he could never love me back. To him, this is probably some kind of game, or bet. But every time he attacks me in the storage cupboard, over time it takes me longer to push him away. I keep trying to convince myself that I don't like him whenever he attacks me, but it doesn't work.

Anyway, it's late; the entire building is probably almost empty, and the only people left are either having a shitty day like me, or they're just plain weird. The last thing I need is for Axel to try and seduce me, _again, _for the second (Or is it the third?) time today. I am going to ignore him, successfully fend off all his advances, keep at least two feet of space between us at all times and…

End up thinking about it so much that the list is broken before it's even finished. While I was busy thinking about what I was going to do, he had managed to swiftly cross the room and trap me between himself, and my desk, his arms barricading my way. He leans forwards, his warm breath whisking across my cheek to stop at my ear as he whispers. "Evening, Rox." Damn it, his breath is _not _arousing, my stomach is _not _doing flips, and he _isn't going to seduce me_. No. He isn't. And I'm _not thinking X-rated thoughts!_

His breath startles me out of my thoughts, as he isn't moving from his spot by my ear, rather, he continues. "What are you doing here, all by your lonesome, and so late at night as well?" He asks, practically purring. Damn the redhead, and damn his feline noises! But there isn't anything I can do about it. There are butterflies in my stomach, I'm feeling dizzy, and my heart has migrated to my throat, letting me feel each rapid beat and simultaneously stopping me from speaking. No! This isn't happening! It's a dream! But then… That means I'm probably having a _wet_ dream…

He waits a moment to see if I reply. When I don't, he speaks again. "What's the matter, Roxas? Cat got your tongue?" Hmm… Well, Axel does make quite convincing feline noises… And… Oh hell, I'm doing it again! I hate him so much for making me like him, when I probably mean nothing to him, I'm sure. He pulls back, and I breathe a sigh of relief, thinking he's giving up and ignoring the part of me that is disappointed. But he isn't leaving, instead he presses his lips to mine, his eyes closed.

Okay, now I'm stuck. I can't press forwards to push him, because one; he'll think I like the kiss, and two; he's too strong. If I try sitting on the desk to crawl backwards over it, it only gives him more leverage to take advantage of me. He scatters my thoughts as his mouth opens, his tongue poking my lips, trying to provoke a response. I feel torn in two. My mind, the rational part, screams in protest, that he's only using me. However my hormones scream, do you even remember the last time you got laid? I admit, he is hot, and he does have a nice personality, but I'm not a one-night-stand kind of guy.

But, as much as I try to convince myself I don't want this, I can't deny how he makes me feel, both emotionally and physically, and so I give in. I part my lips with a soft sigh, leaning into him. I definitely like him, possibly even love him, and maybe, even if he doesn't like me back, this is enough for me, even if he's only using me, it's the closest I'll ever be to him. And it makes me sad.

He seems happy that I'm responding, as I press into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He shifts closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing our bodies together. Our tongues explore, tangling together, slippery and hot and delicious, and suddenly I wonder why I ever bothered resisting. He moves his hands; one slipping under my shirt to rub circles against my lower back, while his other hand slowly unbuttons my shirt. I move my own trembling hands, untying his tie with much difficulty, throwing it somewhere. I'm not going to bother trying to undo his buttons, because my hands are shaking too much.

Axel finishes unbuttoning my shirt, moves both his hands again, this time to my thighs. He lifts me up to sit on my desk, making me yelp in surprise, pushing me down and disregarding the papers that crumple and shift. The picture of my brother and his wife slides towards the edge, and on the other side my cup of coffee is knocked over, but we don't care. Nothing matters anymore, apart from the intoxicating press of lips and the undeniable desire for more.

My hands shift, one moves into Axel's hair, the other winds around him, fingers digging into his back. Axel leans over, hovering over me and loosening my tie but not bothering to take it off, flinging it over my shoulder, and moving the shirt out of the way to expose my skin. He moves his mouth from mine, and starts nipping and sucking at my neck and shoulder, leaving large hickeys as I moan. Wanting to give Axel some pleasure, I lift my legs, wrapping them around his waist and bucking upwards, creating sweet friction and making us both moan. Axel leaves my neck, nipping, licking, and even kissing his way down my chest. He pauses to toy with one nipple with his mouth, tweaking the other with his hand.

I buck up again, unable to stand the slowly building pressure. Axel moves back to my ear, unbuttoning my jeans with one hand and simultaneously whispering into my ear. "So, Roxy, I _was _right. You aren't married, are you?" He asks, teasingly pushing our hips together after sliding my jeans down a little. I clutch onto him, eyes closed and panting as I attempt to whisper back, unable to talk loudly.

"Nh, No…It was…To…To…Discourage…Yh…You…" I admit. His lips are so close to my ear I can feel as they stretch in a smirk. His mouth seeks mine again, and I press up eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer. He starts grinding against me, slowly, drawing out each movement he makes. He pauses, climbing onto the desk so he can more effectively grind our hips together. "Nnnnnhhhh… Axel…" I moan into his mouth. My hands are still shaking, but I want his shirt out of the way, I want to feel our skin pressed together with no pesky clothes in the way. Progress is slow as I undo his buttons one by one, pushing the shirt off his shoulders as it falls to the ground.

I pull his body to mine, rejoicing in the feel of skin on skin. Axel groans appreciatively, obviously enjoying it as well. Our mouths are still connected as I run my hands over his upper body, able to feel the tense muscles, can feel every shift and movement the redhead makes above me. I move my hands down to his belt, undoing it and slipping it off, throwing it to the floor to join his shirt and tie. With trembling hands I undo the button and slide down the zipper. Nudging them down slightly, I reach inside, stroking the bulge through his boxers, making him move his mouth from mine, resting his head on my shoulder as he clenches his teeth and sucks in air sharply.

Smirking, I squeeze, adding pressure and making him groan my name. Pulling my hand out of his pants he glares and growls at me. "You little tease." He accuses, claiming my lips. I smile, pleased with myself for managing to elicit such a delicious reaction from him. He pulls off my jeans, then my boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He reaches down with one hand and begins stroking me lightly, teasing me. "Nnh…Axel, please…" I plead. He smiles against my lips and grants my wish; contact. "Axel!" I moan and arch, unable to relieve the pressure that seems to be everywhere all at once. He continues pumping, until suddenly he stops, withdrawing his hand. "Axeeel!" I whine, pouting at him eyes open. He grins, leaning down next to my ear and whispers.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chides disapprovingly. "We have to wait for the main event…"

My face feels like its turning twenty different shades of red.

He climbs off the desk to pull his own remaining clothes off after taking something out of his pocket. I can't see what it is, though I have a feeling I know… My suspicions are proven correct when he covers his fingers with it after climbing on top of me again. Trying to distract me he kisses me deeply as he slips two fingers inside me, making scissoring motions and stretching me out. It feels uncomfortable, but it soon disappears. He slips a third in, continuing the same motions.

After the strange feeling disappears, deciding that I'm ready, he spreads it over his length, pressing slowly and gently inside me. I wince at the pain, crying out a little into his mouth. He pulls his mouth away, massaging my hips with his hands, helping me to relax. "You okay?" He asks me, concerned. I nod, finally ready. He starts to move slowly, not wanting to hurt me. But for me, it's too slow. I want more friction, more heat, and so as he thrusts I shove my hips into his forcefully, making him groan. He picks up the pace, finding a steady rhythm, accidentally shifting his angle slightly and hitting that spot inside that makes me see stars.

"Axel!" I shout, meeting his thrusts halfway. He begins pumping my own length in time with his thrusts, making the pressure build. It isn't long before white explodes in my vision, the dual sensations too much for me to handle. My muscles clench, pushing Axel over the edge as well. Moaning my name he collapses to the side of me. He pulls me to him, kissing me passionately. We lay in silence for a moment, simply cuddling. He runs his fingers through my hair, and the gesture is comforting.

"You know, when I first started trying to molest you, it was all a game to me." Axel suddenly says, looking down at me. "So how come now, the thought of telling you that this was nothing, hurts?" He smirks and lets his head fall back against the desk. "Damn. What have you done to me, kid."

I smile a little, before I reply. " I tricked you with those magical mind powers I told you about."

He laughs. "Ah, the mind powers! Damn, I forgot about those." We laugh a little.

"So, what does this mean?" I ask, still smiling, even though I'm trying to be serious.

Axel is silent for a moment, and the smirk disappears. "I guess this means we ought to give this a shot."

I smile. "No complaints, comments or suggestions?" I ask, jokingly.

He tries to look serious as he turns his head to look at me. "Well, you do have the annoying habit of refusing to let me molest you in the storage cupboard, but I think we can work on that." He winks at me, and I blush.

"I think we ought to get cleaned up, before someone comes in here." I suggest.

"And I say to hell with them. I'm perfectly comfortable here, and that means that you aren't moving either." He wraps his arms tightly around me.

'Axel! We'll lose our jobs if anyone finds us like this!" I push at his chest, trying to free myself. He grins at me, and I sigh and give in, seeing as though he's in no hurry to let go of me.

We ended up falling asleep there. Xemnas found us like that the next morning, but instead of firing us, he let us off with a warning, all the while grinning creepily. I just hope he didn't take pictures of us, and it looks like Axel and I are _office_-ally together now.

The End.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.,;-''-;,.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

AN: Crappy joke at the end. Please excuse my horrible humour. Also, this is the first lemon I've written. It was so embarrassing to do. Though, I do read a lot of fanfictions by others, especially lemony ones (XD) all pervertedness aside, I think this story turned out really well, considering that_ I_ wrote it. But my opinion doesn't count. I want people out there to tell me what I can improve upon! So leave a review, even if all you can say is that it's horrible and I deserve to die for writing something that is so crappy.

The very beginning up to 'And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, **He** walked in.' was not written by me. It was written by Nijuuni on DeviantArt, who drew an awesome AkuRoku pic that inspired me to write kinky office sex. Or at least _try _to write kinky office sex. So I take no credit at all for the setting, or the things on the desk, or the very beginning. It was all Nijuuni. Because she rocks like that. And I'm probably being creepy. So I'm going to shut up now. Here is the link, simply remove spaces. Nijuuni. deviantart. com /art/ Akuroku-Just-Isn-t-My-Day- 7761826

P.S, my spellchecker in Microsoft (Yes, I'm typing up the author note before I even post it, I know I have issues, leave me alone) is going crazy with 'pervertedness'. First it changes it to perverseness, and then it changes it to perversenesses. Then it changes back. It can't make up its damn mind! Stupid thing.


End file.
